On a Silver Platter or In An Emerald Green Dress
by Calie1
Summary: Spoilers for Disciple. As he brought it to his lips he spotted the emerald green silky material. It called to him like a beacon. He would have sworn the woman who wore it, clinging to her curves, had to have known his partiality to the color.


Notes: Beware for spoilers. More specifically for Disciple. But they are very general. All the chlollie spoilers are killing me. I can't wait until Disciple this Friday. Well this is what happens when I get spoilers crazy. A whole bunch of one shots. Thanks the smallvillefics for editing. Look to the bottom for another note.

* * *

"Hello?"

p"I found him."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back against the bathroom counter. "Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's fine, kind of."

A woman exited the stall forcing Chloe to move from her stance in front of the sink and stand to the side. "That doesn't sound very promising."

"Well, I mean he isn't in danger, he-"

"Just spit it out Clark." Chloe bit out impatiently.

"I found him at the Ace of Clubs, probably a few drinks over where he should be and tossing around hundreds like confetti."

She groaned in response and dropped her face into her hand, rubbing her temples as her frustration grew. "Well can't you get him out?"

"Without making a scene? No. He made it quite clear he wasn't budging."

Chloe cursed in response. The woman washing her hands exited the bathroom, leaving Chloe alone. With a sigh she turned to the mirror, surveying her attire. It was a new dress. In fact it was a new, very expensive, very pretty dress. Her frown deepened as she surveyed herself from head to toe. When Oliver was sober he was reimbursing her the money. "Where is he?"

The music thumped loudly in her ears, a sound she was no longer accustomed to. It had been a long time since she'd gone out anywhere, especially a club. At first glance there was no sight of him, but considering there was very little room for her to even move she wasn't surprised. Vaguely remembering the layout, and assuming things hadn't changed much, she decided to start with the bar. If she didn't find him there then she'd head to the larger tables, the ones frequented by the patrons with money.

The bar turned out to be a bust. She had been offered a drink twice though, which she gratefully refused. By the end of the night she might need one, but she preferred to buy it herself.

Next, she moved along the walls of the club, eyes roaming over large groups of people, concentrating more on the tables. It wasn't until she spotted a waitress, with two bottles of champagne balanced on a tray, heading towards the back corner did Chloe suspect where he was. She stopped in her tracks, eyes narrowing, and watching as the crowd parted for the waitress to reveal the man Chloe sought. Before she even moved to take a step in his direction she froze. A large group of people surrounded him, some men, all young, nice clothing, and looks to boot. But mostly women, young, thin, voluptuous, short, tall, and beautiful. Oliver was stubborn on his own, but Oliver drunk was difficult. Chloe wasn't necessarily a shy person, but she didn't want to get into an argument in front of people that would no doubt look down on her wondering who this foolish woman was trying to order Oliver Queen about. As luck had it though she didn't have a choice. If it was just Oliver out have a night on the town she could care less. But it wasn't, it was Oliver drowning his sorrows in liquor, money, and women.

With a purposeful stride, that was aided by her four inch heals, she headed in his direction. The waitress was opening champagne as she walked up, pouring a generous amount into outstretched champagne glasses. Oliver grinned as he spoke and leaned forward to drop a hundred on the waitress' serving tray. A woman to his right had her hand settled on his shoulder, sipping on her filled glass. Another woman to his left laughed loudly. Chloe spotted the hand settled on her thigh and followed the arm up to Oliver. Instead of saying anything she waited. It took him only seconds to spot her, but she suspected it wasn't her face that he saw first.

Oliver grabbed his glass of whiskey. As he brought it to his lips he spotted the emerald green silky material. It called to him like a beacon. He would have sworn the woman who wore it, clinging to her curves, had to have known his partiality to the color. As he took a generous sip from his glass he allowed himself a quiet moment to let his eyes trail up the pale legs, the soft green silk molding to the woman's thighs, hips, breasts, up to her cleavage. His eyes lingered just a moment longer on the exposed cleavage before he raised his eyes to her face and he choked. It took him only a second to recover and when he pulled the glass from his lips he was looking up at her with amusement. "Clark send you?"

"No," Chloe said sharply. "I more or less volunteered." He leaned back onto the sofa, stretching his arms out along the back of it. One of the women leaned into him, settling a hand over his chest and looking up at Chloe with amused eyes.

"You know I'm not leaving." For a moment he almost felt bad for her, for a moment. Then he just waited, smirking and pleased with himself, wanting to see how the snarky, hardened woman reacted.

"You're making a mistake." He shrugged nonchalantly, lifting his arm and taking another swallow.

"So what's up with the outfit?" Oliver nodded towards her dress, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I was out." That was about as much as he was going to get out of her. It hadn't taken her long to realize he was trying to antagonize her and she wasn't going to help him along. "Look Oliver, I don't want to argue about it. I'm just asking you to let me take you home. I'm not Clark, I don't care about the rest."

"Well isn't that nice of you. But I don't need a babysitter, and as much as you think it's your job to keep me under lock and key, I'm a grown man and can take care of myself."

Chloe noticed one of the women snicker at Oliver's comment. Clark was right, they couldn't force him to leave. Chloe was just hoping that considering the fact that she had a better relationship with Oliver than Clark did that he might listen to her. Obviously there were some things she was mistaken about. "I wasn't trying to be your babysitter," she said honestly and then started to turn from him.

She moved, just barely before he was reaching of the table and grasping her hand. "I didn't say to leave."

"I didn't come to stay," Chloe said firmly, hiding the fact that his words had shaken something in her.

"But you're here now." When she opened her mouth he interrupted her. "If you're here I'm less likely to get in trouble, and I promise I'll leave with you." Oliver could practically see the wheels turning in her head. She nodded finally and he pulled at her hand in response, pulling her around the table. "If you don't mind sweetheart," Oliver nodded to the girl at his right. "Would you mind moving over a bit." She opened her mouth, slightly shocked, then nodded. To his relief she took the hint and actually stood up to leave. It didn't escape his notice as Chloe and the other woman's eyes met as they passed one another. Chloe angled her body to the side, making it easier for her to walk and give him a decent glance of her backside before she was standing next to him and taking a seat. His alcohol induced mind had no control over his straying eyes and unfriendly thoughts as he let his eyes run up the smooth expanse of leg while she crossed him causing the hem of her dress to ride slightly up her thigh. "So then this isn't for me?"

Chloe turned away from the crowd and looked over at him to inquire as to what he was talking about. It wasn't necessary though, the darkness in his eyes spoke volumes. The last time Chloe had seen that kind of intensity was just after he'd rescued her from the Dark Archer. She recalled the pain on his face as he looked over her injury and the way his hand lifted to her cheek cradling it gently before he took off after his former mentor. "Don't flatter yourself; I was on a date." She added the last part more out of spite than anything. Because she'd been hurt by the fact he pulled away, hurt that he hadn't even acknowledged their mutual attraction, and now hurt that he was gallivanting around with women again.

"Really?" Oliver laughed and gulped his whiskey. It burned all the way down, but at least it eased the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "So how is that working for you? Tell him all your secrets?"

He was laughing at her expense. She should have known better then to tell him too much. "Actually it isn't going well at all. Because instead of eating at a nice restaurant with a nice attractive man I'm sitting here with you." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to fire back at her.

"So sorry to disappoint," he mumbled and took another swig.

She wanted to tell him he didn't disappoint her, he only disappointed himself. But she didn't think it would do any good and she was too annoyed with him to even ease his conscious. Instead she sat back ignoring him and tried to relax. Seconds ticked by, turning into minutes, before he suddenly spoke.

"So what's the point? You're going to get into another relationship where you have to hide everything? How long will that last?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, tongue loosened by alcohol.

"I don't know Oliver," she turned to him, and looked at him pointedly, "maybe there isn't a point. But what am I going to do? Stay single the rest of my life or wait until prince charming comes around with the answers to all of my problems who just happens to know everything I do but also support it. Tell me where he is? Who can I trust?"

He felt the guilt automatically, too strong for the alcohol to numb. "Chloe..." And before he could stop himself he was raising his hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb over the pale skin and then letting it glide over and follow the line of her lips with it. Her lips parted just slightly, warm breath brushing over his thumb. If he leaned forward and kissed her he suspected she would let him, and that made it even more difficult. Reluctantly he dropped his hand.

Chloe felt the loss of his hand deeper then she would have liked. His emotions always seemed to be changing. It was giving her whiplash. It stung, and she didn't think she could handle it even if she told him she would stay. "I should really go." She moved to stand, determined to put distance between them, even if it pained her to do so. His hand was around her elbow, stopping her from standing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"I can't handle your sudden changing of emotions." But she settled back onto the sofa anyway.

"I like the dress." Oliver said off handedly, his eyes betraying him again to take in her form. He brought a hand up and fingered the wide green strap that hung off her shoulder. It was soft between his fingers and he found himself imagining how the rest of it would have felt underneath his hands. "I'm sure you looked beautiful at dinner."

There seemed to be a note of sadness in his tone, but she couldn't be sure, not with all the noise around them. "Oliver..."

He raised his hand again, this time wrapping it around the base of her neck and pulling her gently towards him as he leaned in, pressing his cheek against her own. "I'm not good at controlling my emotions." He let his eyes fall shut and inhaled deeply, breathing her in before brushing his lips over her cheek. "And I'd much rather you were wearing that dress for me."

Considering how many times he'd tried to push her away she didn't want to fall for it this time. But his lips were warm and soft on her cheek, and his hand gripped her neck gently, caressing her hairline with his thumb. Just as she was trying to talk herself into pulling away his lips moved over her cheek and stopped just underneath her ear and pressed gently against her skin. Then against her will she brought her hand up to his cheek, cradling it in her palm, holding him to her.

A loud laugh yanked him back to reality. Her hand on his face faltered. Oliver pulled away sharply and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

"What-?" He was standing suddenly, pulling her up off the sofa and practically yanking her around the table. He didn't respond, only pulling her behind him, his hand holding hers firmly. The problem was his legs were much longer than hers, and the distance between them was growing. Chloe did her best to squeeze through the crowd and keep up, but his hand was slipping. He released her suddenly and turned back around in the crowd, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her forward. His hand held her hip firmly, guiding her through the crowd until they stopped at the bar.

"I need to close out." Oliver said roughly and glanced back down at the woman standing at his side. A man squeezed in behind her, pushing against her body, and with out thinking Oliver reached for her waist and pulled her towards him.

Chloe glanced briefly behind her at the sound of giggling and a woman falling over the man who stood behind her, almost bumping into her. Chloe stepped forward, placing her body flush against his own. When she felt his hand slip from her hip and rest on the small of her back she turned back to face him, unable to even speak at the sudden turn of events.

"Mr. Queen."

Oliver glanced down as the bartender laid a receipt, his credit card, and a pen on the bar. Reluctantly he released Chloe and turned to the bar, scribbling on it quickly. He tucked his card into his pants pocket and wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist. "Come on."

She could feel his chest pressed against her back as he led her towards the exit. Ten minutes ago she would have been relieved that he was leaving. Things had quickly changed within that short about of time though. Lines had been blurred and when he had insisted so forcefully that they leave she couldn't help but feel anxious about his reasons.

When they exited into the night air Oliver dropped his hand from her back. "So I guess you're driving."

"That's a given." Oliver dug in his pocket and held his keys out. "I'm not leaving my care here."

"You drive that little girly car."

"It's good for the environment!" Chloe responded slightly affronted, remembering quickly that he was still the pompous billionaire.

"Whatever. Nobody is going to mess with your car. I'm not leaving mine sitting on a curb all night." She glared at him, a frown growing on her face.

"Fine." Chloe yanked his keys from his hands. "But don't get upset when I drive your fancy hundred thousand dollar car home."

"I really need to head home," Chloe said as she stepped off the elevator and tossed his keys onto a table. He didn't respond, instead continued walking away from her, slipping his jacket off his shoulders as he went. "Oliver."

"It's only nine Chloe," he responded without turning to her. Stopping at the lamp he switched it on and dropped his coat over a chair.

"And my night's over." She took a few more steps into his loft, but didn't go any closer. He continued walking away from her, unbuttoning his shirt as he went and finally stopping at the bar. "Really?"

"One more at this point won't do anything, besides," Oliver grabbed a bottle and unscrewed the top, "you succeeded in making me leave, didn't you?"

"Oliver..." She closed the distance between them carefully, still remembering clearly what happened earlier that night. "What is going on?"

He watched her over his glass as she sipped the warm liquid, eyes trailing again over the smooth expanse of silk covering her body. "Some things are better left alone don't you think?"

She watched him tip the glass back and then turn back to the bar again to pour another glass. There shouldn't have been anything wrong so far that she could tell, which made it practically impossible to help him. As he drank again she sighed in response. "I can't help you if I don't understand."

He laughed softly to himself, but found no humor in her words. "I think you are the last person that could help me Chloe." Her brow drew together, hurt flickering in her eyes. Guilt squeezed his heart, adding to his misery.

"Then who?" She asked, determined to ignore his hurtful comment. "What?"

"What?" He asked with raised eyebrows and then shook his glass gently.

"You know that doesn't help."

"When it comes to ignoring how I feel it work great." As if to prove a point he gulped down the rest of the dark liquid, relishing in the burn in his throat and the way it warmed him.

"Feel about what Oliver? I don't understand." Her voice held some of the exasperation she felt. Before it had been so easy to determine his problem, now it was a different story.

"You wouldn't," he mumbled to himself and placed his glass down.

"Of course I wouldn't!" He took at step towards her, but she barely noticed. "You won't talk to me, nothing bad has happened, I mean what--" His hand touched her face and she stopped. He took another step closer, closing the distance between them to where her breasts brushed against his chest. "Oliver, what-?"

Oliver dipped his head and spoke softly into her ear. "Right now all I want to do is touch you." When she didn't move he raised his other hand to her bare shoulder and brushed his thumb back and forth over the porcelain skin. Lowering his head further he kissed her shoulder and slid his hand down her back. "Do you know how it feels to have you standing here in that green dress? Seeing something I can't have?"

His warm breath brushed over her neck, sending chills through her body. His lips left a gentle trail over her collar bone, nudging her head to the side when he found her neck. "Oliver..." Chloe bit her lip, wincing at the sound of the plea in her voice. His hand buried in her hair, supporting the back of her head as he guided it back. He found her ear next, pressing a kiss behind it. "You're drinking, you don't mean that." Chloe knew she didn't believe that. If she did she would have pushed him away by now

"I'm drinking because I don't want to mean it." Oliver tightened his arm around her nipped at her ear. "Because I don't want to think about you."

Her heart was pounding now, thumping against her chest at an impossible speed. Not only from his lips and the feel of his tongue along her ear, but what he was saying. It wasn't her, she couldn't have been the problem. It was ridiculous. There was no way Oliver Queen was driving himself to drink because of her. His arm tightened further, pulling her up his body and onto her toes. Chloe dropped her head back, eyes falling closed as his lips went down the column of her throat. She threw her arm around his his shoulders for support.

"I don't want to be reminded that every time I see you I want to touch you." Oliver dropped his hand from her hair, taking pleasure as her arm tightened around his neck, and settled it on her waist. "That I want to run my hands over every inch of your body," he slid his hand higher up her side and let his thumb run over the side of her breast. "Feel your legs around me, bury myself inside of you. If you let me," He slid his hand lower on her back, grabbing her ass and pressing her against him, "I'd take you right now."

At the feeling of him hard against her stomach she whimpered in response, feeling warmth spread low in her stomach creating a familiar ache. The way he was talking to her, touching her, Chloe was beginning to think she would let him. Chloe swore to herself quickly that she wouldn't let that happen and then turned her head as she grasped his hair. She met his lips and she forced his head down. Whether he was surprised or not, he didn't show it. He responded quickly, slipping his tongue past her lips and kissing her deeply with fervent need that she didn't dare try to understand. His body pushed against hers, forcing her to walk backward until she felt something bump into her back. She didn't have time to consider it as he lifted her off the ground and sat her on top of hard service. He stepped closer, filling the void between her legs, forcing her dress up her thighs to accommodate his body.

It had been so easy to resist when he convinced himself she wouldn't have welcomed his advances. Yet here she was holding him closer with her arm around his neck and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She was warm and soft, body inviting his as she arched into him, pressing her breasts into his hand. It made it even worse knowing she wanted him yet he still couldn't have her. "I can't," Oliver said as he ripped his mouth from her own, dropping his forehead to her shoulder. He waited for her arm to drop from his shoulder, her body to move from him, and her legs to fall away, leaving behind a coldness that he knew would come. "Everything is stacked against me, and I just can't."

"Why?" she asked gently. Normally she would have been offended by his sudden refusal, but the pain in his voice was evident, and he hadn't even tried to move away.

"Some things will always have to be sacrificed. Even if it's something I want, something that would make me happy." Her lips pressed against his cheek in a gentle kiss and then he felt her fingers in his hair, combing through it gently, her nails brushing over his scalp. He sighed, burying his face into her neck, and squeezing his eyes shut as her other hand settled over his neck rubbing it gently. "Chloe, please don't."

"I know a lot about sacrifice," she whispered softly. "Didn't your run in with the Dark Archer teach you anything? You're different. You don't have to live by that code. You don't have to be alone, Ollie."

He fisted his hands at the gentle tone of her voice and the sound of her using his name so endearingly.

"I pulled you back one time Oliver. I know what it's like for you. Can't you trust me when I say it doesn't have to be that way?" She heard him breathe deeply, warming the skin over her chest. Hesitantly, scared to run him off, she pressed her hands to his face and forced him to look at her. "You won't be able to live that way. I know you think you can, but looking at you now, I know you can't. That idea, of what you need to be, that isn't you. You can't always have everything you want in life, but just because you're the Green Arrow it doesn't mean you have to deny yourself everything."

"What do you want from me?" He asked hoarsely. Because he'd give her whatever she wanted, anything, just to know he could reach out and touch her, press his lips against hers.

"Just you," Chloe whispered shakily, admitting for the first time that she wanted him as much as he did her.

He just stared at her, his heart pounding in his chest, his brain working in overdrive as he tried to comprehend exactly what they were saying. "I'm temperamental Chloe. Prone to brooding and acting out. I'm out all hours of the night, I never show up for a date on time, even when I can keep it."

"And I'm bitter, have a habit of sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, and invading people's privacy. I like doing things my way and I don't like not being in control. It's nothing we didn't already know before we found herself in this position. So what's the problem?" His hand touched her cheek and she waited wide eyed for some type of response. When his thumb brushed over her lips she didn't dare move.

"Only one problem." Her eyebrows rose at his comment, but he didn't respond right away, instead he wrapped his fingers around her neck, thumb settled over her pulse point and brushing gently over her throat.

"What?" His eyes, which had slid down her face, met hers again. His fingers tightened slightly on her neck. His head lowered, lips mere inches from her own. Chloe tightened her legs, which had remained wrapped around him the entire time. Then the corner of his lips turned up slightly in a smirk.

"I like being in control." Oliver dropped his lips to her, kissing her deeply, possessively. She whimpered softly in the back of her throat, but then she was wrapping her arm around him, sliding her fingers through his hair, and squeezing her legs around his waist. Oliver had feared more than he had let on, knowing that it was more than him wanting her, it was him needing her. And here she was offering herself up to him. Offering her body for him to touch, her arms for him to fall into, her lips for him to kiss. This time Oliver couldn't stop himself from taking her.

* * *

Note: So I searched for a while to find a green dress. Whenever I write a fic that is so focused on something like that I like to be able to find a picture. So this is what I came up with. It wasn't exactly what I was looking for, but very close. But I can't for the life of me figure out how to get the link on . So just go to my profile on and then go to the link for my LiveJournal which is listed under the homepage. I'm posting my story on my LiveJournal and the link or image will be there. If you'd like me just to send it to you then send me your e-mail.


End file.
